The Nerd and The Jerk
by wendydarling29
Summary: Her life is books... He doesn't have a life... what would happen if these two opposites enter each others life? R/R
1. The Nerd

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**A/N: and also, this is an AU Fic. Soooo…expect minor-or maybe major-ooc-ness especially on Sakuno and Ryoma..hehehe…**

**The Nerd and the Jerk**

Chapter 1: The Nerd

'Sakuno, this is why you can't get a boyfriend.'

Sakuno looked up from her book at stared confusedly at Tomoka.

'What are you talking about Tomoka?'

'What am I talking about? Sakuno, I'm your best friend so let me break this to you. You have childish hairstyle, I mean, who wears pigtails at sixteen? Then, there's your fashion sense. Oh don't get me started on that.'

She put on her bookmark and closed her book then stared back at Tomoka.

'Why? What's wrong with it? I feel comfortable with it and that's all that matters.'

'Comfortable my ass!'

'Tomoka!'

'Sakuno! Your wearing big, round, and not to mention, ugly glasses! And know what? My grandma dresses better than you!'

'Hey! Hurtful!'

'Oh, shut up. I'm trying to wake your senses girl! How are we supposed to have double dates, when every single boy in the school- or maybe the world, either doesn't see you or are afraid to date you. And remember, I'm just saying this because you're my best friend and I love you.'

Sakuno sighed. 'Oh c'mon Tomoka. You're better off alone in all your dates and besides, I'm having a very good relationship with Mr. Darcy!'

Tomoka arched an eyebrow at her? 'Who's that?'

'Mr. William Darcy, from Pemberley Academy. Rich, snobby, and super handsome.'

'Where did you two meet? And where is that Pemberley Academy?'

'Well, I first met him at page 31, Pride and Prejudice by Elizabeth Euberg.' Smiles

'. Such.! And delusional!'

'Hey! You don't have to be so mean about it! I think you should date someone like Charles Bingsley.'

Tomoka shot a questioning glance at her.

'He's Darcy's best friend. And he's an angel. Maybe he can teach you anger control. Or maybe he's kindness will miraculously rub off in you.'

'Oh, I'd be really glad to but I can't, you know why? He doesn't exist!'

'Hmmp. Party pooper. You don't have to rub that off in my face all the time okay?'

'Sorry, but I just have to. My words don't seem to cut through that head of yours as much as that craps your reading.'

'My books are not craps!'

'Whatever. I can't believe you're my best friend. Why have I been bestowed with someone as unbelievable as you?'

'I'm not unbelievable. For one, you can see me; you're even talking to me right now.'

'Don't you go sarcastic on me. And prior to your explanation, I can touch you too; I might as well claw out your eyes right now.'

'But you won't because you just had your nails done.'

Tomoka humphed. 'Nerd'

And Sakuno smiled in triumph and turned back to her book.

These two have been best friends since who knows when. When we have best friends it's mostly because we share the same interests, right? We like the same music or movies…anything… we are one and the same, but not these two. They're as contradicting with each other as fire and ice, up and down, the sun and the moon. Nothing in common. Tomoka is energetic, confident, very communicating, and is very connected to the world. As Sakuno's quiet, has a don't-know-how-to-talk-to-people talent, preserved, and lives in her own world. Call it fate abnormalities but this two just get each other. Yes, they don't like anything in common but still, they have so much to talk about, especially in Tomoka's part. Tomoka's a very enthusiastic girl and Sakuno's just the perfect person to keep up with that kind of enthusiasm. So when Tomoka was sharing her life story and the crowds started to disperse leaving a still-eager-to-listen Sakuno, they were instant best friends. Tomoka just wanted someone to talk to and Sakuno is one to always lend an ear.

'Hey bookworm, get your face off that book. Next period's coming up soon.'

Sakuno looked up. 'Huh? Okay.'

They packed their things while Sakuno picked up her unfinished drink. They started towards the cafeteria's exit while Sakuno put back her attention to the book she was reading, the other hand holding her drink. Tomoka then started talking about her upcoming date with Sakuno nodding absentmindedly when –_BAM!-_

'.'

Gasp. 'Oops?' then followed a frightened laugh.

Standing there, in front of them, radiating a murderous aura, was the cocky-slash-bratty-slash-hottie-slash-uber gorgeous-slash-most popular guy in school-slash-number one fan girls' target-slash-royal highness of jerkness, clad in a black shirt now drenched in Sakuno's supposed to be super-sweet-tutti-frutti-juice, is Ryoma Echizen.

Oh, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, unknown-slash-fashion disaster-slash-the ultimate loser-slash- great goddess of nerdism, you are so _dead_.

A/N: Bwahahahahahaha…I still have a fic in progress but I just can't help writing this… hope you forgive me and I hope you like this. And I also hope you continue to support my other fic.


	2. The Jerk

Chapter 2: The Jerk

'Echizen, why haven't I seen you with a girl before?'

'Simple. They're annoying.'

'See Echizen, this is why you can't get a girlfriend.'

'Hn. You know I can ask just one of these drooling girls over here to be my girlfriend right?'

'You're too boastful for your own good, brat.'

'You know senpai. It's not really a matter of 'can't'; it's the matter of 'don't want to.'

'As I can see you know that almost everyone here swoons over you. Why don't just give them a chance? It's not like you have better things to do.'

'I do. And I don't wanna spend my free time with those clingy parasites.'

'Whoa. Whoa. My Ann is not a clingy parasite!'

'Whatever.'

'And what do you mean by you have better things to do? Things like cuddle with your cat?'

Ryoma paused from walking and threw Momo a glare. 'Shut-up.'

'Ha! I knew it! You know, if you love your cat so much, you should just marry it.'

'Karupin is not an it, it is a he.'

'See what I mean?'

'Talking to you is nonsense.'

'Your life is nonsense.'

'So you're saying being a love-sick crack-head like you, can bring 'sense' to my life?'

'Yes. All you need to do is find that one girl and everything will just fall into place.'

'Oh, gee. Get away from me.'

'Hmp. You're just acting that way Echizen but I know someday, you'll be worse than me.'

'Hn. In your dreams.'

Meet Ryoma Echizen, middle name: rich, popular, good-looking, well-toned, guy of every girl's dreams, and eternal royal Highness of Jerkness.

* * *

><p><p>

'What's for menu today? I'm starving!' muttered Momoshiro Takeshi as they made their way inside the school canteen.

'You're always starving. Anyway, buy your food already, those crazy piranhas are giving me the look again.'

- _BAM!-_

_ what the !#$%%^&%$^$%?_

'Oops?' then followed a frightened giggle.

'Seems like not everyone's staring, this one didn't seem to see you.'

* * *

><p><p>

Ryoma Echizen is drenched.

The girls gasped in a hitched intake of breath first from shock, then, eyes trailing, feasting their eyes with the way his shirt was clinging to his well-toned torso now sticky with the disgustingly sweet, girly girl refreshment. _Yech!_

Then he heard the boys stifle their laughter. He's sure that whatever's going on with their empty minds right now included a waka-waka dance celebration for the public humiliation suffered by their most envied pop-guy and worshipping whoever this stupid guy who did this to him.

Speaking of the criminal, he averted his gaze to the 'going-to-be-dead guy'.

But wait- what he thought was a he- turned out to be a she. A 'six-year-old-who-dresses-up-like-a-grandma-four-eyed-nerd'

'Hey you.'

'Me?' the 'drencher pointed a finger to herself.

'No, the one from the corner. Of course it's you, your brain stopped working nerd?'

The girl looked offended but shrugged it off in an instant.

'What's your name?'

"S-sakuno. Sakuno Ry-ryuuzaki.'

Ryoma Smirked.

_Ryuuzaki huh? Oh-ho-ho-ho. Well, you've just purchased your deathbed. 'Cause no one embarrasses Ryoma Echizen._


	3. The Faceoff

_Chapter 2 recap:_

'_Hey you.'_

'_Me?' the 'drencher pointed a finger to herself._

'_No, the one from the corner. Of course it's you, your brain stopped working nerd?'_

_The girl looked offended but shrugged it off in an instant._

'_What's your name?'_

"_S-sakuno. Sakuno Ry-ryuuzaki.'_

_Ryoma Smirked._

_Ryuuzaki huh? Oh-ho-ho-ho. Well, you've just purchased your deathbed. 'Cause no one embarrasses Ryoma Echizen._

Chapter 3: The Face-off

**Tomoka's P.O.V**

'U-um, I-m really, really, r-really so-'

I hear Sakuno stammer her apologies to Ryoma-sama. Why I called him –sama? That will be out of the question once you see him. But we'll save that topic for next time,' cause right now, I'm pretty sure my best-friend is in for something you would never dream of for a lifetime.

It's not a big deal really. I mean, there's nothing really exciting or scary about spilling the girliest drink ever in this planet to the most handsomest (I know it's not a word, you just have to make up something extraordinary when it comes to this guy) man ever to walk the face of the earth right? NOT! You know why? 'Cause right now, in front of my very eyes, I've just saw Ryoma Echizen pour cappuccino at Sakuno Ryuuzaki then asking her to pay for his 'spilled' drink.

The fallen, scorned expression of my bestfriend and the sexy, gorgeous smirk playing in Ryoma Echizen's face was enough to send me to a whirlwind of emotion enough to cause me heart attack weather by pity and worry for my bestfriend or by the unbelievably fangirling mode that's urging to come out of my system right now at the sight of the devil's face. Or maybe by both.

At the moment, I can feel desperate tears about to fall from my bestfriend's ever so lively auburn orbs.

'You!'

Wait. Did Sakuno Ryuuzaki just bawl at the great Ryoma Echizen? This must be a dream right? Cause if not, then, oh I don't know, maybe jumping off a 600 storey building might be the best option.

I saw Ryoma Echizen's eyes dilate for a matter of milliseconds and go back to its usual cold, uncaring stare.

Now this is getting interesting. It's weird and very unusual to get Sakuno all pumped up like this. I've never seen her rage like this since that time when-

'You drenched my book!'

And yes, Bingo. Sakuno and her lovely books. Annoy her all day and you wouldn't get much of a response than a single 'stop it' but ruin her books and she'll hate you for life. That's why I've never gotten the nerve to tear her books sometimes when I can sense she's not listening to me cause she's too absorbed to what she's reading.

I would've stopped Sakuno make matters worse by now but, no, Ryoma Echizen has crossed the line by spilling cappuccino into Sakuno Ryuuzaki's limited edition - hard bound copy of Prom and Prejudice. So, I therefore, I conclude, THIS. IS. WAR. !

'Not my problem, nerd.' Retorted Ryoma-sama uncaringly, not even a single twitch of brow.

'Yes it is! And stop calling me nerd!'

'Why?'

'Cause I'm not a nerd, you jerk!'

I can hear most of the female population of the school, now all gathered up in the cafeteria to watch the nerd and the jerk's little charade while boys squealed like pigs in anticipation and Momoshiro Takeshi, the jerkness's loyal sevant stifle his laugh, eyes lighting up in what seems to be amusement.

Ryoma Echizen simply 'Pffft' – ed.

'You are going to pay for this, jerk.' Sakuno said in silent rage.

'Bring it, nerd.' Ryoma Echizen smirked with amusement and excitement.


	4. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 4

_Chapter 3 recap:_

'_You are going to pay for this, jerk.' Sakuno said in silent rage._

'_Bring it, nerd.' Ryoma Echizen smirked with amusement and excitement._

_!#$##$#$$%^_

Since that little- I mean outrageous brawl between seigaku hot-shot Ryoma Echizen and school bookworm extraordinaire Sakuno Ryuuzaki, everything pretty much went back to normal. Well maybe except for Sakuno.

After the silent declaration of war between her and the 'jerk', she stamped off, red-faced with anger and clutching her cappuccino drenched book leaving an unfazed Ryoma Echizen smirking with all his might. Nothing worse can happen now, could it? No. Sinister stares are thrown at her from everywhere like deadly, poisoned, invisible daggers ready to destroy her already ugly-as-a-fish-out-of-water face.

And know what's really, really worse than all this worseness? Tomoka wouldn't stop babbling at how cool at the same time totally wrong she did back at the cafeteria.

'Sakuno, know that I'm your bestfriend, and I'm totally always on your side but, not now young lady! That was totally uncalled for! It would have been okay if it was that bitchy Haruka, always clinging to Ryoma-sama, but no! It has to be Ryoma-sama! Sakuno, there were times that I'm totally thinking there's something wrong with you, and all these years I've been seeking something just to prove me wrong! But, know what? You just announced there is something wrong with you right in front of my face!'

'Tomoka.'

'What?'

'Shut-up.'

'No Sakuno I will not-!' Sakuno threw her a glare. 'Shutting up now.'

!#$$^%$^&^^

'Dude, that four-eyes girl sure is feisty.'

'Hn.'

'I mean, never in a million years have I imagined a 'girl' standing up against you like that! I gotta have her number.'

Ryoma looked skeptically at Momoshiro.

'What? What I mean to say is that I'm having her number for you…'

Ryoma's gaze didn't waver.

'Hey! Stop staring at me like that! I have a girlfriend you know!'

Ryoma is still looking. Momoshiro sweatdropped.

'I think, that wouldn't you like to have her number? Play with her? Revenge? Something like that?' Momoshiro said uncertainly.

Ryoma still looked. But a few moments later, a sly smirk formed in Ryoma's face.

!#$%$^

Well, it's been three days since that cafeteria incident, the sinister stares has calmed a bit and Ryoma hasn't pulled on anything yet and so, Sakuno was happy. But Sakuno still couldn't be completely happy because somewhere at the back of her mind, there is still that doubt that the jerk wouldn't back out easily and that surely he's got a lot of schemes in his sleeves right now.

'Yoh Sakuno-chan! Yoohoo! Over here!.'

Sakuno turned looking for the source of the unfamiliar big voice calling out to her. She's reading a new novel under her favorite Sakura tree. But not really concentrating because of her occupied head. She looked around the vicinity of Seigaku's little park for the students and spotted a huge man. Porcupine hair. Too large to still be a high school student, waving at her.

Hmm? Who could that be? She doesn't know anyone that big. And how the did he know her?

She squirted her eyes behind the thick glasses and tried to decipher who that could be. And ding! How could she not notice? He was that man with the jerk! What's his name again? Moko? Mono? Whatever! Better talk to him, it's getting embarrassing with all the waving and calling.

'What do you want?'

'Hey! Let's not get our blood pressure high too soon.'

'You're his spawn. My blood pressure is bound to get high.'

'Hey, hey. Who said anything about being a spawn? I'm his bestfriend!'

'Yeah! 'Cause bestfriends always boss to get the other to do all his dirty tricks.' Sakuno said sarcastically.

Momoshiro sweatdropped.

'Are you a psychic?' Momoshiro exclaimed.

'What?' Sakuno asked, bewildered.

'Uhh..Nevermind. Anyway….'

So, you all might wonder, what does Momoshiro want with Sakuno. Let's have a little flashback shall we?

_Flashback:_

'_I think, that wouldn't you like to have her number? Play with her? Revenge? Something like that?' Momoshiro said uncertainly._

_Ryoma still looked. But a few moments later, a sly smirk formed in Ryoma's face._

'_Hey Ryoma, what's with that look. You're giving me the creeps dude.'_

'_Pshh. Can't believe how An fell for you. Anyway, I need you to do something for me.'_

'_What? No Ryoma! I'm done being your spawn! You do whatever dirty tricks you have in that dirty mind of yours.' Ryoma threw him a dirty look. 'Okay, what's the plan?'_

'_You come up with a plan, I just want you to get four eye's number.'_

_Momoshiro raised an eyebrow at him. 'You seriously bought that?'_

'_Let's just put it this way, that excuse was genius considering it came from an idiot.'_

'_Thanks man! You really thought that was genius? Wait, hey!'_

'_Get to work now porcupine.'_

_Momoshiro sighed in defeat._

Back to reality…

'So, to sum your five-hundred words speech, the bottomline is, you just want to have my number. Why?' Sakuno asked suspiciously.

'Do I seriously have to repeat my 'five hundred words speech?' Momo countered exasperatedly.

'No!'

'No, I don't have to repeat again?'

'That and no, I won't give you my number.'

'Why?'

'Do I have to make a five-hundred word explanation for that?'

'No.'

'Then, because I don't want to.'

'Oh c'mon. You're not seriously thinking I'm doing this under Ryoma's orders, are you?'

'Honestly, yes. I don't trust that Narcissus, or anyone from his army.'

'Who's Narcissus?'

'You know, the self-loving jerkface? Your master!'

'Who?'

'Oh my gosh this is pointless! Anyway, the answer is no. and I'm not changing my minds, not now, not ever. Now if you'll just excuse me. Goodbye Moko-senpai!'

Sakuno run-off as fast as she could.

'Wait! Huh? It's Momo! Not Moko? I'm not a monkey you know.' Momoshiro exclaimed.

'What does Moko have to do with a monkey?' someone shouted from the background.

'Nothing, I just think Moko is a perfect name for a monkey.'

!#$#$%$^&

'I'm here! I missed you my lovely angel!' Momoshiro Takeshi, exclaimed as he spotted his girlfriend at their usual spot at the café they always hang out with. Momoshiro pecked a kiss at his girlfriend's cheeks before sitting down across from her and waiting for her to finish a conversation from the phone.

'He's here. I'll see you this weekend then. Yes, bye Sakuno-chan.'

An Tachibana closed her phone and turned toward his boyfriend.

'You stupid Momoshiro! Embarassing me like that!' An exclaimed hitting her boyfriend's unsuspecting arm but Momo didn't bulge. He was staring in thin air.

'Hellooo? Earth to Momoshiro! Hello?' An tried to wake Momo from his stupor, but that didn't work, so she settled with her last retort.

'PAK!'

'Awww! What was that for? Hitting me in the head like that!'

'You weren't paying attention to me.'

Momoshiro grinned at An.

'Stop that or I'll hit you again.' Said An now red in the face.

'Yeah, about that. Is that Sakuno Ryuuzaki you're talking to?'

'uhh.. Yes. Why? And how do you know her?'

'Ah yeah. Well, we study in the same school. And well, yeah, um can I have her number?'

An looked at him suspiciously. 'Why?'

Momo sweatdropped, again. 'Ahh.. It's important, I just have to ask her something.'

'I can ask her for you.'

'No it's okay. It's for educational matters.'

'Educational huh? I doubt it. What do you want from Sakuno?'

'Okay, okay! It's because of Ryoma okay?'

'Ryoma? How did that brat get into this?'

'Uh..you see…' oh no, Momo can't tell An the real reason, not only will she not give Sakuno's number but she'll also freak on him for following the brat's ridiculous orders again. So Momo said the most convincing explanation, in his opinion anyway.

'ahh..because…RYOMALIKESSAKUNO!' Momoshiro heaved out a heavy breath and prayed in his mind that An would buy it.

An looked skeptically at him. 'Ryoma? Ryoma as in Ryoma the selfish, hates girls, brat? Likes a girl? And it's Sakuno to say the least?'

Momoshiro continued to pray.

'Wow! This is Epic! Here! Have her number! Hahahahaha. Ohh Sakuno! You're one lucky girl!'

An continued with her amused chants as Momoshiro praised.

Well, well. Mission Accomplished.

__end chapter 4__


	5. Anon

Chapter 5: Anon

_1 new Message_

Sakuno Ryuuzaki flipped her phone open as it beeped signaling she's had a new message received. Without second thoughts, or even thoughts of reading the message, she immediately pressed the reply button. She's too pissed right now for cheery greetings.

_God Ann-chan! You're timing is always magnificent; I need someone to burst my anger to right now._

Send.

Ten Seconds later…_Beep! Beep!_

_1 New Message_

_From: 000*******_

_Tell me about it._

Sakuno sighed as she typed all her frustrations away.

_Well, you know about my parents always ignoring me and stuffs then just magically appearing to order me around and everything right? Well, they've done it again. They want me to go to this ball tonight 'cause 'all of Japan's greatest businessmen' and they're family are attending. Well, they told me it would be good to join in the spirit of family unity. Pshh. Family Unity my ass. I'm pretty sure they just want to kiss up big business deals and they're just using me for their own benefit. Gosh, I hate my life._

Send

_Beep! Beep!_

_1 New Message_

_From: 000******_

_Then tell 'em you don't want to._

Sakuno read the message and wondered it was really odd for Ann to reply one sentence messages, but, oh well. She just sent back another reply.

_You know I want to, but I can't. I've already tried that right? But look what happened to me, I was shipped to some part of the world I don't even know about. They might do that again, I'm pretty sure they can. Gosh, I hate my parents._

Send

_Beep! Beep!_

_1 New Message_

_From: 000*******_

_Ditto._

As Sakuno read the latest message, her suspicions aroused that this is not Ann-chan. Well, for one, Ann is really loud even in just texting, but not as loud as Tomoka, and secondly, why would she say _'ditto'_ ? She has a pretty good relationship with her family as far as Sakuno knew. So, with so much confusion, she typed her reply.

_You're not really Ann-chan, are you?_

Send

_Beep! Beep!_

_1 New Message_

_From: 000******_

_Took you long enough to realize that huh? Maybe next time, you might want to check out from whom you've got the message._

Sakuno's heart rate increased as she read the message, she looked at the contact information, and her heart felt like it was about to burst as she checked the contact information: _Unknown Number. _And what's worse, she just blurted her biggest secret to a stranger.

_Oh. My. God_

Send

* * *

><p>Ryoma Echizen chuckled at the message he received.<p>

_From: Nerd_

_Oh. My. God_

The chuckles are turning into laughter as Ryoma tried to control himself. The moment he got the phone number from Momo, he definitely then didn't know what to do with it. Sitting at his room after another fight with his parents, which again, he lost, he decided to flip his phone open and caught himself staring at a particular contact: Nerd, he named. Oh well, might as well play with her right? So, he sent his first message: blank.

He expected a who are you? Or somewhere between that lines when his phone beeped for reply, but no. _God Ann-chan! You're timing is always magnificent; I need someone to burst my anger to right now, _it read.

Ryoma was surprised, well this girl never really failed to give him surprises. So, since she doesn't seem to know she's really texting a stranger, he decided to play along with her until she realizes what she's doing. Maybe, he'd get useful information from this. _Tell me about it, _he replied.

And then a few minutes later, he felt she has realized she'd texting the wrong number, he's phone beeped. He expected her telling him off or something, but again, she caught him off-guard. As he opened the message, it was a full on rant about her miserable life and her despicable parents.

_Gosh I hate my life._

We may have something in common after all. He thought to himself as he read the last line of her message.

_Then tell 'em you don't want to._ He replied. Maybe he should give this advice to himself too. Control-freak parents are the worst.

_You know I want to, but I can't. I've already tried that right? But look what happened to me, I was shipped to some part of the world I don't even know about. They might do that again, I'm pretty sure they can. Gosh, I hate my parents. _Came again her reply. When will this girl ever gonna realize she's not really texting her friend? But, doesn't matter. She's saying the exact words he really want to rant about.

_Ditto._ Send.

He expected another rambles for her next text message, but then again, he thought wrong.

_From: Nerd_

_You're not really Ann-chan, are you?_

Ryoma smirked.

_Took you long enough to realize that huh? Maybe next time, you might want to check out from whom you've got the message._

* * *

><p>Sakuno is hyperventilating. <em>OhMyGod OhMyGod OhMyGod OhMyGod OhMyGod OhMyGod.<em>

How can she be so stupid?

_Who are you?_

Send

_From: 000*******_

_Just call me anon._

Anon my ass, who are you? She thought as her thoughts went straight to her phone.

_From: Nerd_

_Anon my ass, who are you?_

Ryoma smirked.

_If you're scared that you just blabbered your life story to a stranger, don't worry I won't tell a soul._

Send

Ryoma doesn't know what's gotten into him. From the amount of information he got from the bookworm, he was pretty sure it was enough to bring her down. But somewhere there right inside of him, he just wanted it for himself.

* * *

><p><em>From: Anon<em>

_If you're scared that you just blabbered your life story to a stranger, don't worry I won't tell a soul._

Sakuno sighed as she read the message. She changed the contact's name to Anon while she was waiting for the reply. She still wasn't sure about this.

_Why should I trust you about that?_

Send

* * *

><p><em>From: Nerd<em>

_Why should I trust you about that?_

He really didn't know why but, the thing is…

_From: Anon_

_Maybe because we're in the same situation and I understand you._

A smile slowly formed in Sakuno's face. She knows that she couldn't trust this Anon guy with that statement, he could be lying about that. But she just had this gut feeling of trust for the unknown being.

'I just know I'm going to regret this someday but…'

_To: Anon_

_Okay. I don't know why, but I believe you. And... I trust you. Consider yourself privileged anon, I have trust issues, and you got it just like that. But please, don't break it._

* * *

><p><em>AN: There goes the fifth chapter… I know, its really short, and I'll try to lengthen the following chapters I really had no idea why I made that phone number chapter and I'm suffering as to what hhappens to the story after that.. but don't worry, I kinda figured it out …kinda..so, I just have to rifht this really short chapter for the sake of the story,,putting everything into place whatnot…yeah…and to those who were reading my other story: Progressiom. __**HELP!**__. I 'm having a really huge author's block for that story.. i'm so confused how to put my thoughts together..so anyone willing to help..please help? Pretty please? Thank you! And thank you too for reading and reviewing my stories! That really means a lot to me ! ..anyway, REVIEW?_


End file.
